


A Pirate's Treasures

by pentameter_and_pen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Davey Jones - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentameter_and_pen/pseuds/pentameter_and_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan. Killian Jones is not a man accustomed to receiving gifts. But his new family is quite fond of giving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gives Hook his first Father's Day gift.

**First Father's Day**

"Here," Henry says, handing Hook a rectangularly wrapped present. 

"What is this?" Hook asks, confused by the gesture. He looks at the present and then back at Henry. "I'm afraid I've nothing for you in return." 

"Oh that's okay," Henry says shaking his head. "I just wanted to say thank you, for taking care of me and telling me about my dad."

"Well I don't need a present for that," Hook tells him, handing him the gift back. "I did that for you." 

"I know, but you didn't have to," Henry tells him, pushing the box back into his hands. 

"You're wrong," Hook says, looking him the eye. "There was never a choice when it came to looking out for you." 

"I know," Henry replies bashfully. "But you're always doing that." 

When Hook gives him a confused look Henry continues. "My mom told me how you met in the Enchanted Forest. You helped her get back here, to me." 

Hook nods as Henry recounts that adventure. It's hard to believe that it's only been a year and a half from now when it feels like a lifetime ago. 

"You came to Neverland. Then you came to New York," Henry continues. "You're always bringing me or my mom back to Storybrooke. 

Hook blushes at the boy's words and looks away. "Well this is your home." 

"I know," Henry tells him, a big smile on his face. "Why don't open it?" 

Not wanting to disappoint the lad, Hook does as he says. He places the book on the diner table, attacking the blue wrapping paper at the corners with his good hand.

"Do you mind using the hook?" Henry asks shyly, clearly thrilled by the fact that Hook is a pirate. 

Hook obliges, bringing out the appendage and using it to gauge the paper. 

The torn strips reveal a second layer of wrapping paper. This one says 'Happy Father's Day' in bright gold lettering on cream background. 

Hook glances up at Henry and sees that the boy is blushing furiously. 

"It was all they had," he says bashfully. 

Hook gives him a gentle smile, touched by the gesture. "I think it's lovely. This would have taken quite a while to make in my realm." 

Henry nods, but his face is now a beet red. 

So Hook does something he knows will cheer him up. He rips through the second layer with his hook. He wasn't lying about the paper, but Henry's smile more than makes up for it, the boy finally seeming at ease. 

This time the paper reveals a brown box with nothing but the word kindle on it. 

"Thank you," Hook tells him. "I'm sure this will make excellent heating fuel in the winter." 

Henry chuckles at that. "No, open the box!" 

Now it's Hook's turn to be embarrassed. Not that he minds - the boy's laughter is as good as his mother's. 

When he does open the box it reveals a small grey device of some sort. 

At his confused expression Henry explains. "It's called a Kindle. You can store all these books in it, so you can read any time." 

Hook picks up the device and gives it a once over. "Are you sure your world has no magic?" 

Henry grins, reaching forward and switching it on. "It's all electronic." 

When a list of book titles appears Hook is surprised, "Maritime Developments Throughout the Ages? Technology for Dummies?" 

"I bought a few books for you already," Henry tells him.

"And you're saying there's more like these?" Hook asks in awe, flipping the device over and back again. "That this thing holds more than five books?" 

"Yep!" Henry confirms, pleased to see that Killian is enjoying his gift. 

"I can't thank you enough," Hook tells him, genuinely grateful. "It's been a while since someone's gotten me anything." 

Henry just smiles and says, "I thought you could use something to read while you wait for my mom to come around." 

At Hook's stunned face Henry tells him, "Don't worry Killian, I can tell she already likes you. She helped me pay for that." 

With that Henry slides out of the booth and heads out he door. 

Hook smiles after him before looking down at the tiny thing in his hand and selecting a title that sounds quite intriguing. 

_Pride and Prejudice._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we'd gotten longer Captain Cobra scenes - hopefully that will change in future episodes. I want to keep updating these as inspiration strikes. So if you have a scenario you'd like to see or a suggestion feel free to leave something in the comments. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and here on AO3. Thanks for reading!


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma teach Hook about Halloween.

**Halloween**

“You’re telling me there’s a whole day dedicated to simply dressing up as other people?” Hook asks, trying to wrap his head around the idea of the holiday’s tradition. “And you do this for chocolate?”

“You don’t dress up as people,” Henry corrects him from behind the bathroom door. “You dress up as characters. Like a vampires or werewolves!”

“I assure you they’re very real,” Hook tells him solemnly. “And neither is to be trifled with.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Emma asks as she enters her bedroom, clearly having heard the last half of the conversation. She sets down the shopping bags she’s holding in the corner by her walk-in closet. She has to hand it to her son. He knows exactly what kind of apartment she wants. 

“And what about you, Swan?” Hook asks turning his attention towards her. “What will you be dressing up as today?”

Emma shakes her head as she rummages through the bags. “I’m not really the ‘dress up’ type.”

“ _Come on_  mom!” Henry pleads on the other side of the door. “I’m dressing up! It won’t be fun if I’m the only one dressed up for the party.”

“Roland will no doubt be dressed in some sort of garb,” Hook offers.

It’s true. The young boy’s been talking about this days now. Ever since Henry first told him of this holiday.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t count,” Henry argues as he shuffles behind the door. “He’s just a kid! 

“Don’t worry. You won’t be the only one dressed up,” Emma reassures him. She still hasn’t found what she’s looking for. 

“I won’t?” Henry asks, surprised by this turn of events. 

“Nope! Killian’s dressing up as well!” Emma declares. Just then she finds what she’s looking for and jumps up in excitement.

“I’m what?” Hook was not expecting anything along these lines. “But I have no costume.” 

“Yes you do!” Emma says, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. She reveals what she’s been looking for. It’s a pile of clothes from this realm.

Hook is apprehensive of the idea. “Swan, I hardly think this fits in with the spirit of the occasion.”

“For you, it does.” Emma argues, holding the clothes out to him. “Go on. Get dressed.”

Hook reluctantly takes them, shaking his head as he does so. He then turns and exits, going to get dressed in the spare guest room that he’s begun to call his.

As Emma watches him go she can hardly believe that it’s been a month since she finally accepted Storybrooke as her home – along with the pirate that comes with it.

She walks over to her bathroom door and knocks. “Everything okay in there?”

“Almost ready!” Henry answers.

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal the young man in a familiar – if not slightly smaller – leather ensemble.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Henry asks as he steps out nervously, holding the plastic hook in his hand.  

Emma grins as she steps forward to straighten out his collar. “Oh he’ll love it.”

She studies Henry’s eyes for a second. “Need some help with the eyeliner?”

“Do I need it?” Henry asks, clearly reluctant to put some on. 

“Well kid, you’re almost all the way there,” Emma says, giving him a onceover. Putting this outfit together had taken a month of strategic shopping and planning, with Henry wanting to keep his idea a surprise.

“Alright…” Henry concedes. “But not too much.”

“I got it,” Emma tells him, grabbing her eyeliner out of her purse.

A few minutes later the outfit’s complete. As Henry goes to inspect himself in the mirror, Emma steps out into the hallway.

“Need any help?” She asks a few steps away from the room she knows Hook is in. She hadn’t meant to get him a button up shirt but the costume had required it.

“Aye…” Hook replies after a moment. “Perhaps I do.”

Emma rushes into her room and tells Henry “Wait right here. I’ll call you when he’s ready.”

The door is open when she returns and she walks in to see that Hook is now standing there in nothing but the jeans as he attempts to button up the red plaid shirt she’d also picked up.

“Let me get that,” she says stepping up to him and gently inserting each button into its hole, her two hands making quick work of it. She wonders if this was why he roams around with most of his shirts wide open and barely buttoned. She makes up her mind to introduce him to t-shirts. She’d prefer it if he didn’t die of the cold – especially after finally having realised her feelings for him.   

She smiles as she feels his breath tickle her cheek. With his free hand he brushes her hair back behind her ear. She turns her gaze up to his as she gets to the button right below his collar.

“I don’t understand who I’m dressed as,” He tells her, his voice just above a whisper.

“You’ll see,” she teases, giving him a flirtatious smile as she steps back.

She doesn’t say anything right away. She simply takes in how good he looks in these clothes. Out of the corner of her eye she spies his leather pants folded neatly on the bed. Perhaps they’ll go missing tomorrow.

“These trousers feel strange,” Hook says, almost as if he’s reading her mind.

“They look good,” Emma tells, not hiding the appreciation from her voice. “You look  _really_ good.”

His face turns a shade close to that of his new shirt. He quickly turns and reaches for his hook in an attempt to deflect the attention. She doesn’t mind. She likes it when he blushes. That’s when he most resembles ‘Killian’.

“Can I come in now?” Henry asks. His voice sounds close, like he’s in the hallway.

“Just a second!” Emma calls out, reaching for another folded item of clothing on the bed. She opens it up to reveal a dark pea coat. She holds it out for Hook to slide into, which he does without her telling him.

“Come in lad!” Hook calls out as he shifts to adjust to the weight of the new coat on his shoulders.

A moment later Henry walks in, and stops right in his tracks, surprised by Hook’s outfit.

Looking over at Hook Emma sees that he looks just as gobsmacked by Henry’s choice in costume.

After a long pause Henry finally asks, “Is he dressed as  _me_?”

“Yep,” Emma confirms, giving him a large grin. “I thought it was only fair since you were going dressed as him.”

It’s clear from Hook’s face that this was clearly not his idea.

“What do you think?” Henry asks nervously.

Despite his mother’s reassurance he’s still nervous as to what the older man will say. But Hook just shakes his head in disbelief.

“I…” He begins, trying to wrap his head around the idea. “Did you come up with this?”

Henry nods shyly. “I wanted to dress like a hero.”

Hook smiles at him softly and opens his arms and steps forward to give him a hug. “Thank you.”

Henry returns it, wearing a smile of his own. Emma watches on grinning.

“I want to take a picture,” Henry says he and Hook let go of each other. He leaves to get his camera.

Emma turns to Hook to see that he’s a little misty-eyed.

When he notices her looking at him he says, “You have quite an amazing young lad.”

She smiles and grabs the last article of clothing off the bed and steps up to him and wraps the striped scarf around his neck, pulling him down to her slightly.

“ _We_  have quite an amazing lad,” she tells him before leaning in to kiss him.

Hook smiles just as their lips meet.

Henry takes a picture of them from where he’s standing in the doorway. He smiles as he gazes at the tiny display screen.

Home is where the heart is, and it seems that his mother has finally found True Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are really fun to write and are a really great break from my workload currently. I’d really like to thank the anon who sent me that ask requesting this. Hope you like it! Till then, feel free to drop me more asks or comments with suggestions for ideas. These are fun. 
> 
> If you have any comments, thoughts, questions or concerns, please let me know! And if you liked this, please check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net or AO3. Thanks for reading!


	3. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gives Hook a housewarming present.

**3\. Housewarming**

"I got you something…" 

Her words are accompanied by a small box sliding across the diner table. It stops perfectly beneath his arms. He gently puts the kindle down to study it. Emma smiles at the care with which he treats Henry’s gift. 

It’s been a month now but the thing still looks as new as the day he’d first received it - a remarkable feat considering he carries it everywhere, tucking it into is leather pockets. She’s surprised it even fits, considering the leather case it now sits in. 

She turns her attention back to him as he lifts up the tiny box to examine it closer. He gives her a curious look, clearly not expecting to receive anything from her.

Seeing no markings on it, places the object back down on the table. 

"Go ahead," she urges, her tone both excited and nervous. "Open it." 

Hook smiles. Like mother, like son. 

"Alright, Love," he says reaching forward for the cover. 

A quick glance upward reveals that she’s biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Hook takes a second to memorise it. Lately he’s been seeing more and more sides to her, and he doesn’t forget a single one. 

He lifts up the lid to reveal coloured paper of some sort. He reaches into that to pull out a tiny metal anchor. It’s connected to a short chain and a larger ring of some sort. He’s seen both Emma and Henry carry one around, though it usually has keys on it. 

He gives Emma a reassuring smile. While he’s not sure why she’s gifted him with this, he definitely appreciates the gesture itself. Despite having lived over 300 years he doesn’t have much he can call his own. So every little thing counts. It’s why he takes Henry’s device everywhere he goes. It’s too precious for him to lose.

Seeing his confusion Emma attempts to explain. 

"I thought you could use one of your own," she says shyly, her face feeling warm as she fights the big grin on her face. "Considering you’re going to have your own set of keys…" 

She then slides another tiny object towards him. This time a catches it in his good hand. He picks it up to reveal a pair of keys. 

"Emma…" He says, the words neither a question nor a statement. 

"It’s for the apartment…" she clarifies, letting the meaning behind her words hang there. 

Hook gives her a small smile, running his fingers over the cool metal of the keys. 

"You don’t have to," he says, giving her a chance to take it back. 

Instead she smiles even wider, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the keys, ensuring he knows she wants this. 

"You helped me find my home," she tells him with a big smile. "I thought I’d return the favour." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this idea seconds after I posted the Halloween Chapter yesterday. Thanks so much for all your lovely feedback! It really means a lot. 
> 
> If you guys have ideas for future chapters I’d really appreciate it. I love some of the suggestions I got so keep an eye out for them! 
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns I’d love to hear it! If you liked this make sure to check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks again!


	4. Housewarming Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Hook move into Emma's apartment.

**4\. Housewarming Part II**

"There you are!" David says when Hook walks through the door.

"What are you doing here mate?" Hook asks, taking off his leather coat and hanging it on the coat rack Emma placed by the door. She insists he doesn’t wear it around the apartment after walking around in it all day.  
  
"I’m here to help you move in," David says matter-of-factedly. "Let’s go get your stuff!”  
  
Hook gives him an uncomfortable smile. “I’m afraid I’ve already done that.”  
  
He turns to reveal a satchel.

"All your things are in there?!" David asks in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"Contrary to belief, pirates do not require many belongings," Hook tells him, walking over to his room.  
  
David follows close behind.  
  
As he suspected the room is immaculate and very, very bare - much like the naval man he suspected Hook to be. The one thing that catches his eye is the little charging cable that rests on the side table next to the bed.  
  
"What exactly do pirates require?" He asks, partly out of curiosity, partly as a joke.  
  
"All sorts of things," Hook answers as he sets his satchel down on his bed and empties the contents - a few notebooks, the sextant, the strap from the island, a white shirt and a few pieces of paper. 

Hook then walks over to the charging cable and connects the kindle Henry gave him a few months ago. David is amazed to see him carry it around with him everywhere. He reaches forward and picks up one of the pieces of paper Hook dumped onto the bed and unfolds them.  
  
"These are maps," he tells him a second after he’s recognised them. Then he sees something that catches his eye - a signature in the corner. “Did you draw these?”  
  
Hook scratches behind his ear before replying. “Cartography relaxes me.”  
  
David nods, studying them with a renewed interest. “They’re amazing. You have a lot of talent.”  
  
Hook gives him a sad smile. “My brother would say the same thing.”  
  
David smiles and folds them up carefully. “You should show these to Emma. I’m sure she’d love them.”  
  
"Indeed," Hook replies.  
  
He picks up the rest of his things - with the exception of his shirt - and sets them neatly on one of the shelves in the book case in the corner of his room. He then turns back to David, holding up a keychain with a little anchor hanging off of it. “Want to go out and get a drink?”  
  
David looks at his watch and shrugs. “Why not! Emma’s with Mary Margaret for another hour and I did say I’d help you move.”  
  
With that the two men exit the room, but not without David turning around one last time.

CSCSCSCSCS

Hook is well on his way to losing another level in one of Henry’s games when the doorbell rings. He pauses and turns to look back at Emma but she just shrugs as she goes to answer the door.  
  
Hook sets down the controller on the coffee table, readying himself for whatever is on the other side of that door. However it’s revealed to be just a delivery man holding a large thin package.  
  
Emma accepts it and shuts the door.  
  
"It says it’s for you…" She says holding it out to him.  
  
"Are you sure Love?" He asks, his brow furrowing in confusion as he accepts it. It’s a little heavier than he thought.  
  
"How many ‘Killians’ do you know?" She replies giving him a pointed look.  
  
He gives her a conceding nod before he sets the package down on the table and uses his hook to rip through the indented markings.  
  
"Really?" Emma asks. He doesn’t need to look at her to know she has an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"Pirate," he says proudly grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
With that he opens the package to reveal three large, black frames.  
  
He looks at Emma to see that she looks just as confused.  
  
"Oh look!" Emma exclaims, pointing. "There’s a note!"  
  
She grabs at it and opens it up while moving closer so that they can both read it.  
  
 _Thought you deserved a little more credit. Put them out there so_ _everyone can see._  
  
 _\- David_  
  
"What is he talking about?" Emma asks, looking up at Hook.  
  
He smiles at the message before turning to her. “Come along Swan, there’s something I want to show you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are tons of fun to do! And a lot of people requested Charming and Hook, so expect this to be the first of many. I thought it fit well. Expect Mary Margaret next, because I just finished up the companion fic. 
> 
> If you guys have ideas for future chapters, keep sending them my way! 
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns I’d love to hear it! If you liked this make sure to check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks again!


	5. Housewarming Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret thanks Hook for convincing Emma to stay in Storybrooke.

**5\. Housewarming Part III**

He’s just finished cleaning the living room and is about to sit down for a rest when the doorbell rings. He gives the couch a longing look before he goes to answer it.

"Hello Killian," Mary Margaret greets him with a smile as she walks past him and into the apartment.

"I’m afraid Emma’s not here," Hook informs her. "She’s at the station with David."

"I know," Mary Margaret answers. "I just dropped her little brother off. I’m actually here to see you."

For a moment Hook is speechless. But seeing her standing there snaps him out if it. “May I offer you some tea?”

"Sure," she says, following him to the kitchen.

Hook sets about heating up the water and laying out the mugs, while Mary Margaret examines the various things that have begun to make their home on the walls and the shelves around the apartment.

As he measures out the tea, he watches her out of the corner of his eye as she first examines the sextant - picking it up and putting it down - then turns her attention to the frames image on the wall.

"Is this one of yours?" She asks looking back at him.

"Aye," Hook confirms. "I assume your husband told you about my little hobby."

"He mentioned it," she tells him as she walks over. "So did Emma."

She gives him a smile as she joins him at the island.

"I wanted to thank you for that," she tells him. "For giving her a reason to stay… For keeping her in our lives."

"She would have stayed for Henry," Hook points out. 

"She would have," Mary Margaret agrees. "But she wouldn’t have been this happy."

Hook feels his cheeks turn red and he nervously tugs at his ear, unsure what to say.

"Besides," Mary Margaret continues. "I know what you’ve been doing."

"I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about," Hook tells her, confused by her inference.

"You tell her to come talk to me," Mary Margaret tells him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"I simply pointed out that she may like a few more friends in her life," Hook tells her. "And I may have told her that you would be grateful for the company as well."

She grins and shakes her head at him. “I think you might have said something along the lines of her always wanting to know her parents and how now she finally has the chance?”

Hook stares at her for a moment, his cheeks going redder still. “Perhaps I was too quick to encourage this relationship.”

Mary Margaret just smiles knowingly in return.

Just then the kettle goes off. He switches off the gas and pours them both a cup. She slides hers closer as she lets it steep.

"So what brings you along?" Hook asks, staring into his cup nervously.

"Actually I got you a little present," She tells him, her eyes sparkling.

She puts her cup down and heads back to the door and picks up the rather large baby bag she’d entered with. She walks to the couch and sets it down on one of the seat cushions.

Hook puts his cup down and comes over as she reaches into the bag, pulling out a rectangular object wrapped in the same coloured paper Emma had placed his keychain in.

She turns and hands it to Hook who reaches out and accepts it. He’s surprised by how soft it is.

"Open it," she tells him excitedly and just for a moment he can see her daughter and grandson in her face and he knows where she gets it from.

He sets the gift on the edge of the couch and tugs on the beautiful white ribbon that’s holding it all together. It falls apart immediately and he unfolds the paper that surrounding it to reveal a blanket of some kind.

"It’s a quilt," Mary Margaret tells him as he manoeuvres his good hand to unfold the whole thing.

She leans forward and pulls at a corner, helping him spread it out so he can see the whole thing. He takes a few steps back to inspect it in it’s entirety.

It’s large - that’s the first thing he notes - and primarily white and navy blue, with what looks like a large ship’s wheel in the centre.

"Sorry it took so long," Mary Margaret apologises. "I wanted to give it to you a month ago, but with the baby-"

"It’s beautiful…" Hook says, interrupting her. Looking closer at border he exclaims, "Are those skulls and crossbones?"

"Yes," she tells him, pleased he noticed the tiny detail. "I thought you’d want a reminder of your pirate days - that is how we met you."

As he looks at his newest possession he sees other nautical prints on the fabrics in the many different blocks.

“Why don’t we go put it in your room?” She suggests with a smile.

Still holding it between them they head over to his room. It’s still as sparsely decorated as before - with the exception of his desk, which is covered in art supplies and an unfinished map.

Together they lay it down over his bed (immaculately made as per navy regulations). It fits perfectly. As Hook steps back to see how it fits on his bed, Mary Margaret pulls out two folded squares of fabric from under her arm and hands them to him.

"Matching pillow covers," she tells him. "You can’t have an incomplete set!"

Surprised by her second gesture Hook takes them from her and opens them up. They’re both white with tiny prints of ships that look like the Jolly Roger on them, perfectly complimenting the new quilt.

"All the fabrics from here in Storybrooke," she tells him.

As she watches him stare at his gift, She sees not the man who makes her daughter happy, but the little boy who lost everything when he was younger and suddenly she understands exactly what her daughter sees in him - who could bring an orphan home but another orphan?

"I’m glad you like it,” she says watching his face.

Hook’s brow furrows and he turns to her, his expression becoming earnest. “I cannot thank you enough…”

"Nonsense," she tells him shaking her head. "When Emma told me you lost most of your belongings trying to find her, I knew it was the least I could do."

“I did that as much for myself as I did it for you,” he says, trying to deflect the compliment, but failing miserably as his face turns a deep shade of red.

“No,” she corrects him as she reaches out and rubs his shoulder. “You did it because that’s what family does for one another.”

With that, Mary Margaret turns to go. “I need to go pick my son up before David and Emma get any ideas about making him an honorary deputy.”

Hook chuckles at her comment, but she fixes him with a serious look. “I’m not kidding Killian. Last night I caught David trying to order a sheriff’s costume in his size.”

He barks out a laugh as she shakes her head and leaves the room. He follows close behind.

“I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow,” she confirms grabbing her bag and heading for the door. She turns to face him before she steps out. She gives him a smile as she says, “Enjoy the quilt!”

As Hook walks over to lock the door he can hear her in the hallway, waiting for the elevator. She’s clearly on the phone with her husband. “I’m on my way down there right now- Wait. What was that sound? David he better not be in the truck with you! Give the phone to Emma!”

He chuckles and shakes his head as he turns the key in the lock.

CSCSCSCSCS

There’s a knock on his door, and it swings open to reveal Emma in her pyjamas. She leans on the doorframe as she watches him reading on the bed, his kindle in his good hand.

“Reading anything good?” she asks.

“Henry suggested ‘The Hunger Games’,” Hook answers. “It’s a bit disturbing, but it’s good. Katniss is not unlike you.”

“Good.” Emma replies as she walks over to the bed and sits beside him. “But I’d like to think I do a better job of keeping this ‘district’ safe.

Hook looks at her surprised. She responds with a pointed look, “I read too!”

“Henry made me read the book before we saw the movie,” she explains.

“There’s a movie?!” He exclaims, excited by the prospect. “Why have we not watched it?”

She grins at his enthusiasm. “I’ll tell Henry to rent both of them.”

“There’s two?! Are you sure your realm doesn’t have magic?”

Emma shakes his head at his reaction.

“Anyway, I came in to say goodnight before I go to bed. Come in when you’re done.” She rubs his outstretched leg affectionately before she gets up to go.     

“Emma,” he calls out in a smaller voice. “Is it okay if we slept in here tonight?”

She stops in her footsteps and turns to face him. Her eye catches the quilt her mother made him. She’d known he’d love it the moment Mary Margaret had told her about it almost two months ago. 

“Sure.”

When she goes to switch off the light in her room and check on Henry (he’s been asleep for an hour now), he switches off his Kindle and places it to charge on his nightstand, before lying down and burrowing under his new quilt.

Emma enters a minute later, shutting the door behind her.

Once she slides into the other side of the bed, he reaches for the lamp switch, catching a glimpse of his hook lying next to his e-reader. He smiles and switches off the light, turning on his side so he can wrap his arm around her.

It’s the best he sleeps in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I knew I wanted to do a Snow-Hook chapter mostly because I want to see them interract more on the show. Hopefully that’ll happen next season. But I was very excited to write this chapter, mostly because I knew what the present was going to be. Sorry about the Hunger Games tangent at the end there, it’s inspired by something Hook said in one of my other stories and I just had to indulge myself and include that in here as well.
> 
> Again, I want to thank everyone for their lovely comments and suggestions - I’m definitely including them into future chapters. Especially since a lot of you want some of the same things. In fact, I think the next chapter involves one of the suggestions someone sent me. It’s a gift from Emma AND Henry this time, mostly because I wanted to see this happen.
> 
> As usual, I welcome any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns you guys have. Please let me know! And if you like this, please check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net or AO3. Thanks for reading!


	6. Family Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma make sure Killian will always find them.

**6\. Family Plan**

He’s just finished preparing dinner when they return home from work and Regina’s house.

"Perfect timing," he tells them as he plates the food into serving dishes. "Dinner’s almost served."

He looks up to see them exchange a look. He sighs in frustration.

"I promise I didn’t over-spice the potatoes," he tells them earnestly before adding, "And I didn’t use my  _hook_  on the meat.”

He waves his good hand at the grilled chicken in front of them. When he sees Henry urging Emma to tell him something he immediately defends himself. “I apologise but it’s hard to change old habits after all these years – even though I once had quite the palate.”

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. “No, Killian it’s something else.”

Hook stops and looks from her to Henry. The boy’s grinning, clearly pleased with whatever they’ve done.

He takes a seat on the chair next to Henry, so he’s sitting across from Emma.

"We got you something!" Henry says with a big grin.

Emma pulls out a small package that she’s been holding under the table and hands it to him.  

Hook takes it with his good hand and takes it out of the bag it’s wrapped in. It’s revealed to be another electronic device.  

"I’m sorry but I’m afraid I don’t have need for a second kindle," he tells them, handing it back to Emma. "The one Henry gave me works just fine.

Both mother and son burst into silent laughter.

"It’s not a kindle," Henry tells him.

"It’s a phone," Emma explains.  

"So you can get in touch with either one of us if you need us," Henry says with a big smile.  

"And we can find you when we need you," Emma says, smiling at him shyly.

Hook studies then box with a renewed interest. “I don’t known what to say…”

Then he looks up and says “Thank you.”

He smiles at both of them but his eyes linger on Emma.

"I already put everyone’s phone numbers in," Henry tells him with a big grin. "Which is good because you’re on our family plan."

Hook looks to Emma for confirmation. She gives him a nod. “We share an apartment, might as well share a phone plan.”

"I’m going to go charge this so I can you show you how to use it after dinner," Henry says, getting up and heading for the charging dock he placed in the living room.

After he leaves, Hook turns to Emma and gives her a smile, reaching across the table with his good hand and giving hers a gentle squeeze. 

"I really appreciate this," he says looking into his eyes.

"At least this way you can call me before some witch curses your lips," Emma says with a teasing smile.  

"Aah yes, because you’d hate for anything to keep you away from these lips," he replies.

Emma narrows her eyes at him, but he just grins flirtatiously at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she mutters tugging at his arm as she leans across the table.

Hook grins as he leans in, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d wanted to write Hook getting a cell phone for a while so I’m glad I actually had a fic where I could put that. Actually, this fic has been great in that it lets me write out a lot of smaller ideas so I’m really grateful that people like it. Thanks so much for reading it! 
> 
> I want to thank people for their suggestions for future chapters. I’m definitely taking a lot of them, so please send them in, some of them work really well with each other so it’s nice when I can work in two or three of the suggestions at once. They might not show up right away, because I am trying to follow some sort of narrative timeline here. But rest assured I will get to Christmas and St. Patrick’s Day. (They’re already written if that’s any consolation).
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, please send them in! If you liked this feel free to check out my other stuff on tumbler, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


	7. Lost Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns something that belongs to Killian.

**7\. Lost Object**

The little bell above door rings as he pushes it open and steps into the now familiar pawn shop. He never thought he'd spend this much time in something this closely associated with Rumplestiltskin, but Henry loves coming in here after school for Operation Pigeon (his plan to reunite Storybrooke residents with their belongings) and so Hook accompanies him. As a result he's seen a lot of the crocodile and his newlywed bride (the self-appointed co-captain of Henry's plan).

He walks up to the counter just as Belle emerges from the back. She gives him a big smile as she greets him, "Killian!" 

He smiles back, it took a few months but he and Belle have fallen into an easy rapport made all the more stronger by their love of books. She'd gotten a kindle of her own after he'd showed her his, exclaiming "Now I can take all my books everywhere!" 

"Henry told me you needed to see me?" He asks, looking for the large leather-bound volume he often sketches images of the objects in. 

"Yes," Belle says, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I have something for you." 

She waves at him to follow her and he steps behind the counter and follows her into the back. She leads him to a table with a large wooden box. 

"It's for you," Belle informs him, stepping to the side. Hook stares at the object until she nudges him and says, "Open it." 

He steps forward and lifts the lid. 

Inside sits a telescope not unlike the one he'd wanted as a child. It even has the same polish to it. 

"How did you know?" He whispers, unable to take his eyes off of it. 

"Well it's not mine," she tells him, joining him at the table. "I found it. But it belongs to you." 

She hands him the envelope she'd found accompanying it. 

He uses his hook to rip through the seal on the back before setting the envelope down on the table so he can pull out the piece of paper inside. He unfolds it to reveal a note addressed to him.

_Killian,_

_Keep your head in the stars, for they will lead you home._

_\- Liam_

He stares at the signature at the bottom. It's exactly how he remembers it - the 'L' leading straight into the 'I' and the 'J' looping down and back to the 'o' following it. It's dated the day before they'd set sail for Neverland...

He looks back at the telescope, setting the note down on the table before reaching out to touch it. His fingers tremble and he nears it. 

The second his fingers touch it he feels all of ten years old and he knows that this is the very same telescope that stood in that store on High Street - the one he'd pass every day on his way to the harbour to watch for Liam's ship. Somehow his brother found a way to get it for him. 

He looks up at Belle unsure what to say. "I..." 

She just smiles gently. "I'm not sure how it got here, but it's yours now."

He nods silently before whispering "Thank you..."

Belle pats him on the shoulder. "Come now. That's what friends are for."

CSCSCSCSCS

He's quiet the whole ride home, but Emma doesn't question it. He'd told her about Liam's death that first night he'd slept in the apartment and she'd understood just how much he lost.

In fact she'd been waiting for him outside the pawn shop, Belle having called her the second she'd uncovered the telescope along with a tag addressing it to a 'Mr. Killian Jones'. 

As they begin the drive back to their apartment, he looks out the window, not really registering the scenery, his mind still focused on his older brother. He's only pulled out of it when he feels her fingers graze his arm before slowly wrapping around it and giving it a gentle squeeze.  

CSCSCSCSCS

Henry rushes to help carry the telescope in when Emma unlocks the door. He grabs one end as Hook grabs the other. 

"This way," he instructs slowly walking backward to lead Hook to one of the large windows near a corner of the living room. It appears the Swans already had plans for his new belonging. 

"We were actually going to get you a telescope for your birthday," Henry tells him. "Mom wanted to put it here." 

Hook glances over at that area. He'd always wondered why they'd left it a little bare.

"So when Belle called, we knew exactly where to put it." 

They set it down a few steps away so Hook can set it up in the exact spot he wants to. Looking out to window he sees that it has a perfect view of the sea. 

Realising that Henry's talking he turns around to see the boy pouring himself a glass of water as Emma gets dinner started. 

When she looks up to check on him he catches her eye and gives her a sad smile. She returns it with one of her own, before turning to listen to Henry, who's now begun now his hands.

Looking back at the telescope Hook wishes he could tell Liam that he doesn't need it any more. Because he's already found his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was SO excited to write a Belle and Hook chapter. I genuinely think that they could be friends going forward. Especially since I've always thought Belle and Emma would get along great. Last night's episode only confirmed that. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the kind suggestions and messages. It really means a lot! I think a bunch of you requested Belle and Hook. I know that some of you wanted the gift to be a book, but I thought I’d do something a little different. Hope you liked it! I think there’s a Roland chapter coming up next, if anyone’s wondering… 
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns please let me know! If you enjoyed this, please check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks!


	8. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets Killian a ‘Get Well’ present when he’s sick.

**8\. Comfort Food**

He’s spent most of the day on the couch feeling miserable. Nonetheless Hook still gives Emma a big smile when she walks through the door at the end of the day.

"Hey mom!" Henry calls from the couch next to Hook.

"Hey kid," she greets her son as she takes off her coat and hangs it up.

"Feeling better? She asks, walking over and pressing her hand against Hook’s forehead. Judging by her frown he knows he must still be warm. He certainly doesn’t notice an improvement in his health.

"Only a slight chill, Love,” he says, brushing  off her concern. “A little more rest and I should be right as rain tomorrow.”

He can see that she knows it’s a lie. But she doesn’t call him out on it. Instead she turns to Henry and asks, “Has he eaten anything?”

Henry nods as he answers, “I made him chicken soup earlier. He only ate some of them.”

“It was delicious, alas I was full,” Hook states as he shifts in place to make him more comfortable. “Though the boy clearly has a gift when it comes to cooking.”

He stops moving to offer Henry a proud smile.

Henry blushes at the compliment. “It’s just something mom used to make me when I was sick.”

He looks up at Emma and they share a smile as she rubs his back. It’s one of the few memories from the past year that is true, Emma having picked up the recipe from Mary Margaret during the first curse.

“Nonsense!” Hook chides him, with a grin. “That soup was bloody brilliant and you know it. Don’t hide from your talents lad!”

He looks up at Emma, shaking his head as he settles on his back, adding “Like mother, like son.”

Henry chuckles at the comment.   

“Hey!” Emma protests. “Don’t make this about me. You’re the one who’s sick.”

Hook shakes his head. “I told you. I just need rest, Love.”

“You need more than rest,” she tells him, digging into the plastic bag she’d set by the coffee table a few minutes ago. “Which is why I got you a something!”

The next second she pulls out a plastic bottle that says NyQuil.

Hook gives her a curious look. “What’s that?”

"Well it’s cough syrup," she says, opening the bottle and pouring some of the syrup into a little plastic container. Seeing his suspicious look she adds, “It’s a magic potion that will make you feel a whole lot better. I promise.”

He stares at it reluctantly for a second before giving into his trust in her and taking the little cup from her. He gently tips the contents into his mouth. As soon as he’s swallowed it he scowls at the taste. “What in the bloody hell was that?”  

He looks up at the both of them, trying to forget it’s strange taste.

"That was NyQuil," Emma tells him.

"Yeah… The taste isn’t that great, but you’ll feel a whole lot better," Henry reassures him.

Hook doesn’t look convinced.

"Don’t worry," Emma says, smiling at him as she reaches into the bag once more. "A spoonful of sugar should do the trick."

When he gives her questioning look, she simply responds, “I had Granny whip up a little something for you as a ‘Get Well’ present.”  

She pulls out an aluminium container  and hands it to him.

Hook regards his present with raised eyebrows before he reaches forward and takes it, placing it on his lap as he slowly undoes the folds along the sides of the lid. He lifts it up to reveal that it’s full of red jello.

He stares at it, confused by the gift.

"What’s the matter?" Emma asks.

"Granny made this?" He says, still staring at it as he shakes it and it jiggles. "Does she have the required medical training?"

Emma and Henry share a look before she turns back to Hook and says, “It’s just jello. All you need is a packet and some hot water.”

"Why do you think you need medical training to make jello?" Henry asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, it’s always being served in the hospital. I simply assumed it had medicinal properties," Hook explains as if it’s obvious. "Why else would it have such an array of colours?"

"Oh those are just the flavours," Henry explains.

"They come in different flavours?!" Hook exclaims, blown away by this new revelation.

Before he can say anything else, Emma pats his legs, “Lift your feet.”

Hook looks up at her and obliges.

When he does, she slides onto the couch, under them, letting them fall into her lap. She then spreads the quilt her mother made him on both their legs. He’d brought it out into the living room after Henry had suggested he rest in the living room so he could at least watch television.

“Pass me the jello,” she tells him and he hands over the container. She then reaches forward and pulls a plastic spoon out of the bag. She takes a spoonful of jello and holds it out. “Now open up.”

“Swan,” he argues. “I can feed myself.”

“Like you did the soup?” She asks incredulously.

“I told you, I was full.” He argues. “Henry, tell her I was full.”  

“You’re sick, you need to eat something,” She tells him firmly.

“You better listen to her,” Henry warns him. “That’s her ‘I mean business tone’.”

Emma nods in agreement. “I’m not going to let you go unless you eat something.”

She holds out the spoon again. The jello jiggles slightly.

“You know Emma,” Hook says, slowly leaning forward. “If you wanted to feed me, you needn’t use this illness as an excu—”   

Before he can finish speaking, she puts the spoon in his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise. She giggles at his reaction.   

“What can I say,” she tells him with a pleased grin when he mock scowls at her. “ There’s a little pirate in me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this isn’t as straight-forward a gift as the others, but it is something that Emma bought for him. Besides I’ve been wanting to write something about Hook falling sick, and jello seemed like the perfect gift for that scenario. I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> This was written for the marvelous bipolardanicats. So go follow her on tumblr. 
> 
> I’d like to thank people for their lovely comments and suggestions. Please keep them coming. They’ve been super inspiring. Just a heads up, Hook’s birthday will be coming up in soon. (I think after next chapter, there’s just one more gift he needs to receive before that).
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, please let me know. If not, check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3! Thanks for reading!


	9. More Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets Killian a gift.

**9\. More Space**

"Hello Killian," Regina greets him, as he walks up to her at the pier.

"Emma said you wanted to speak to me," he tells her, coming to a stop a step away from her.

"I did," she agrees, pausing a beat before attempting to make small talk. "Glad to see you’re feeling better."

"It was just a case of the chills," he explains.

Regina rolls her eyes. “That’s what Robin kept saying.”

"He’s a smart man," Hook replies.

"Can’t argue with you there," she concedes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hook asks.

"It has come to my attention that you’re quite skilled at drawing maps," Regina says.

"Aye…" Hook agrees with a nod. "I have some skill."

"Well as mayor I would like to hire you to map out Storybrooke," she tells him.

"Can’t you simply conjure a map?" Hook asks.

"If I’m going to truly be mayor of this town, I need to do things right," Regina tells him. "And that includes no magic for something I could have someone do. Besides don’t you enjoy it?"

He gives her a questioning look.

"Emma told me about it," she explains. "It’s actually an impressive skill - considering you do it all by hand."

The corner of his mouth quirks up in a small smile as he mutters “Swan…” while shaking his head.

"So will you take the job?" She asks, her tone all business.

"I would love to," he admits. "But I’d have to discuss this with Emma."

He knows it’s only fair. A few months ago when she’d been the one offered the job as co-sheriff, they’d both talked about it (her, reluctant to consider it, him, excited for her). Finally she’d agreed, kissing him after he’d told her “There’s nothing you can’t do Swan.”

"Actually, part of this was her idea," Regina tells her. "She told me about your little hobby when she nominated you for this position."

Hook’s eyebrows jump up in surprise with the new information.

"Anyway, you have some time to consider it," Regina says handing him a big manilla envelope.

He takes it with his good hand and nods.

"Well I’ll be going then. Tell Henry I said ‘hi’," she tells him, starting to walk away.

A minute later she stops and turns back. “Oh and Killian, that would be your new office.”

She nods towards the old red-brick building they’re standing by.

Hook turns to look at the two storey structure, with big glass storefront windows, unable to believe all that space is his. He walks over to get a closer look and finds the door unlocked.

He steps inside to find dusty - but perfectly intact - hardwood flooring and a large open space.

As he walks further in he finds a set of stairs in the back which lead to the second floor which like the downstairs, is a wide, open almost loft-like space.

Having had his share of exploring he heads back downstairs to take a look at what’s in the envelope. Tucking it under his arm, he reaches into it, finding a stack of papers and a small paper package. He

fishes that out, holding it in his hand. Using his hook he tears through the paper. The paper parts to reveal a set of keys with along with a small note attached. He picks out the note and opens it up. All that’s written is a single line - not unlike a fortune cookie - in a scrawl he’s grown quite familiar with, having read it all over their apartment.

There’s nothing you can’t do Jones.

He smiles and fishes out his keychain, attaching his new keys to the ones he’s already collected since being here (His own, Emma’s car, David and Mary Margaret’s spare and Gold’s shop). Even though he has just four, the ring and anchor feel a bit heavy. Not that he minds, he realises with a smile as he looks up at the space around him. You’re supposed to drop anchor when you get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bunch of people wanted Regina to give Hook a gift, but it took me a while to figure out what I wanted it to be. I think this is particularly fitting and opens up the story for me later on. I really wanted to make sure that Hook’s new job was something new and didn’t necessarily have to do with the sea. I guess this is my take on what Killian Jones would have become had he not become a pirate. 
> 
> I know I’d said I wanted to do Hook’s birthday next, but having written this I realised I wanted him to get a few office-warming gifts first (it would add to what I had planned for his birthday later). If you have any suggestions for what you’d like to see him get please let me know (for either occasion). I know what Emma’s getting him as well as Belle and Charming. But I need a few other ideas. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, please let me know. If not, check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3! Thanks for reading!


	10. New Digs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Killian an office warming present.

**10\. New Digs**

"What are you going to so with all this space?" David asks as they stand on the ground floor of Hook’s new building. It’s empty but spotless, the Charmings and some of the townsfolk having come in the day before to help clean up all the dust and debris.

"That’s exactly what I’m wondering mate," Hook tells him as he gives his new office a once over. "It’s a bit more space than I’m used to."

"You had a ship," David points out.

"That I shared with a crew," Hook retorts.

"Well then maybe you can open a restaurant," David suggests. "Those are some great windows."

Hook gives him a pointed look. “Pardon me but I do not want to be the one who give Granny that news.”

David frowns at the thought. “Good point. She can be scary.”

They lapse into companionable silence.

“Maybe you can sell something,” David offers.

“Because former pirates are known for their sales skills,” Hook counters.  

A moment later David asks, “So what exactly does a cartographer do?”

"Well, I suppose I shall be drawing maps of Storybrooke," Hook explains. "Since she did not cast the boundaries of the curse this time, Regina isn’t exactly as familiar with the town. It might prove a problem if another one of her relatives decides to attack."

David smiles at that, shaking his head. “Aaah the Mills family.”

Hook shares his grin.

"What about when you were a boy?" David says, brainstorming ideas for the space. "You must have had a dream."

Hook thinks for a moment, before giving voice to his list, “Join the navy… Captain my own ship… Explore new lands.”

He suddenly smiles to himself, his cheeks turning a slight red. He quickly flashes David a bashful look as he says, “Even found myself a princess.”

He looks down as he scratches behind his ear.

“Alright, we can figure this out later,” David says patting Hook on the shoulder. “Why don’t you show me your new office?”

"Right this way," Hook says leading him up the stairs at the back. "It’s a bit large so Emma and I were discussing perhaps turning half of it into my…"

He trails off as he sees a large wooden desk towards the corner of the room. “…drafting room.”

He begins walking towards it to find that it quite resembles the one he had in his captain’s quarters. Except that when he nears it he sees that the tabletop itself has an intricate wooden mosaic of the Jolly Roger on it.

He turns and looks at David who simply grins at him. “Like it?”

"It’s incredible…"

"Well, Emma said you were looking for a desk so I went ahead and spoke to Marco," David tells him. "We had it moved in here last night."

"David you didn’t have to," Hook protests, running his fingers down the edge of the table.

"Yes I did." David tells him firmly. "I’d be crazy not to."

Hook turns to look at him immediately. “You remember.”

"I do," David replies with a smile. "You made Snow and my happy ending come true. Now it’s my turn to make yours and Emma’s."

"I don’t know how to thank you," Hook says shaking his head.

"Then don’t," David grins as he pats him on the back. "You’re family now."

He then turns and heads for the stairs. “We better head towards the diner, it’s almost time for dinner.”

"Just give me a second," Hook tells him as he looks back at the desk, touching the wood surface once more.

Liam always said that brothers aren’t just born, but also chosen. Now he finally knows what that means.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Initially I’d wanted Emma to be the one to give him the desk, but then I figured that it was really David that put Hook on his new career path, so I thought it might work better coming from him. It’s a slightly shorter chapter than I intended, but so much about their friendship is about what they do rather than what they say I felt it better to leave it here.
> 
> I’m quite excited about the next few office-warming gifts. I love what they are and who they’re from. As usual, keep the suggestions coming. I love some of the ones I’m getting. Also thanks so much for all the lovely comments!
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns please let me know! If you enjoyed this check out my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


	11. Office Warming I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds drop off a few things to decorate Killian’s new office.

**Office Warming I**

There’s a knock at the door as Hook unpacks his box of cartography supplies. He looks up, shooting Emma an ‘Are we expecting anyone?’ look.

She looks just as puzzled as she walks over to answer it.

The office door swings open to reveal Belle standing there with a small cardboard box in her hands. She gives them both a large smile as she asks, “I’m not interrupting am I?”

"No," Emma answers. "We’re just setting up."

She waves her hand to reveal a mostly furnished office - the wooden desk towards the back, in front of a wall lined with book shelves, another set of shelves cutting the large area in half to create a drafting space on the other side, with a drafting table right in the centre. The rest of the place sits empty, still a work in progress.

Nonetheless Belle still looks impressed. “Marco did quite the job here.”

"Thankfully none of it speaks," Hook jokes coming over to join the women. "What brings you over?"

"We wanted to bring you over some stuff for the new office," Belle says, gesturing to the box in her arms. "Help you furnish your space."

She steps into the office and sets the box down on Hook’s desk. There is the sound of something clattering inside.

"You didn’t have to…" Hook protests as he glances down at it.

"Yes I did," Belle argues. "Rumple’s shop is full of unwanted knickknacks. I thought that you could at least make use of them."

"Consider it an office-warming present."

They turn to see Rumplestiltskin standing in the hallway holding a much larger box.

Hook and Emma shared a quick surprised look before Emma says “Thank you…”

She steps forward to take the box but Hook goes past her muttering a “Let me.” 

He gives Rumple a surprised smile as he takes the box from his arms. It’s lighter than he thought. He doesn’t say anything as he walks back to his desk and sets this box down next to the one already there. Even though he’s been seeing Rumplestiltskin quite a lot recently thanks to Operation Pigeon, he didn’t think they were anywhere close to exchanging gifts. For the first time in a while, the pirate doesn’t know what to say.

Sensing his hesitation Emma turns to Belle, saying “You know we actually have a bottle of wine downstairs, why don’t we open it?”

Belle takes her hint, responding, “That sounds lovely!”

Both women head out the door, leaving Hook and Rumple alone. An awkward silence quickly fills the room as both men smile politely at each other.

"I half expected both of these to be filled with books," Hook jokes.

"They almost were," Rumple answers. "I had to talk her out of it."

Hook chuckles in amusement, knowing that her husband isn’t lying.

They lapse into another silence.

Until Rumple breaks it a few minutes later. “I wanted to thank you…”

When Hook gives him a curious look,  he explains, “For taking care of him when I couldn’t.”

Hook nods, smiling sadly as he remembers the young boy he’d hauled aboard his ship all those years back in Neverland.

"I loved him like a son," he tells Rumple. "I thought that maybe he could be…"

"After Milah." Rumple finishes his sentence.

They fall into silence once more.

"You know I never meant to take her away from you," Hook explains, his face now serious. "She kept on asking me until I finally acquiesced. I didn’t even know you had a son."

Rumple nods, before saying, “I should have recognised her unhappiness for what it was.”

Eying the other man’s hook he adds, “Instead of acting so rashly.”

Seeing his gaze Hook shakes his head. “We were both fools for love mate.”

"Besides," he adds with a smile a few seconds later. "She wasn’t your happy ending."

Rumple smiles at the thought of Belle as he responds, “I could say the same for you.”

Hook’s smile grows larger and he looks away from the older man and into the box in front of him.

That’s when he spots-

"Is this the magic compass?" He asks, fishing it out and examining it. "The one from the beanstalk?"

"Yes," Rumple confirms. "I thought you might like a reminder of your first adventure together. If I remember correctly it’s supposed to lead you home."

Before he can answer Emma and Belle re-enter the room, Belle holding two glasses of wine, and Emma carrying only one, along with another glass filled with what’s clearly rum. 

Hook puts the compass down and accepts the glass she’s offering him. She gives him a curious look as she joins him at his side, clearly wondering what transpired when she left the room.

He just smiles and shrugs; taking a sip of the drink she poured him.

Emma shakes her head and turns to the other couple in the room as she says, “You know, I expected there to be more books.”

“Well these are just a few reference books on modern map-making,” Belle tells them, excitement bubbling out of her. “We have tons more at the shop. Even a few old atlases.”

She pauses for a second, not wanting to overwhelm the pirate or the saviour. But seeing that she has their attention she continues, “I even found plenty of references to the history of the area surrounding Storybrooke.”

That’s when Hook is struck by an idea.

“Pardon me Belle,” he says, interrupting her. “But it seems that you have quite a fondness for history.”

“I suppose I do…” Belle says, blushing as she turns to Rumple for confirmation. He just offers her an amused smile.

“In that case would you be interested in perhaps curating your own museum?” Hook asks, slowly beginning to flesh his idea out.

“A museum?” Belle asks, surprised by his suggestion. “Me?” 

“Well you are the perfect candidate,” he explains shooting both Rumple and Emma a quick glance. “And I do have all that space downstairs.”

“You could store all your historical stuff there,” Emma chimes in, a note of enthusiasm in her voice. “And it’s perfect because Hook can consult you any time he needs help with a map.”

Hook gives her a grateful nod.

Belle turns back to Rumple as she considers Hook’s offer.

“What do you think?” she asks.

He gives her an encouraging smile. “I think you’re extremely well suited for this my dear.”

Belle turns back to Hook and Emma giving them an excited nod. “I guess I’m a museum curator now…”

“Oh! You could even write your own book!” Emma exclaims suddenly.

When everyone gives her a confused look she adds, “Because… you know…”

Getting no response she shakes her head. “Nevermind…”

Hook turns his attention back to Belle.

“We could just partition that area over there for your office,” he says as he gestures towards the unfinished part of the office. “This way you get the entire ground floor to do with as you please.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Belle says shaking her head, still in shock.

“No,” Hook disagrees, shaking his head. “ _I_  should be the one thanking  _you_. You’ve been quite kind to me.”

He waves his hook at the two boxes that sit on his desk. Belle grins at him before turning back to her husband.

“I suppose we need to go look at furniture then,” Rumple says, giving Belle’s hand a squeeze.

As they turn to leave Belle remembers the wine glasses, both of which are still half full. “What do you we do with-“

“I can take those,” Emma says, setting hers down on the table and stepping forward to take their glasses. “Oh and let me show you where the restrooms are.”

With that she leads Belle out the door and down the stairs. Rumple gives Hook a nod before he too follows them out.

Hook smiles to himself as he go over the recent development. David had said he’d figure it out and it looks like he has. He smiles to himself and finishes the last of the rum before setting his glass next to Emma’s, making a reminder to buy another bottle of the one she’s so fond of.

That’s when the compass catches his eye. He picks it up again. He’d never bothered to look at it when he’d had it in the Enchanted Forest, only checking on it to lead them to Lake Nostos.

But now, as he studies it, he notices the arrow wavering furiously between two narrow points and pointing straight behind him. Confused he turns around. It continues wavering until it finally stops.

That’s when Emma walks through the doorway.

“You know that was a great idea-“ She stops when she sees his amused smile. “What are you smiling about?”

He shrugs and shakes his head, “Just that it’s probably time we go home. Henry must be wondering where we are.”

He hands Emma her glass of wine and she quickly downs the rest.

“He knows I’m with you so he’s not worried,” she tells him reaching for her coat.

Hook gives the compass a fond look before placing it back in a box. He then reaches for his own coat.

“Aah, but doesn’t he know the only one who rescues you is  _you_?” He asks her teasingly.

“Maybe you’d actually get a chance if you didn’t get chained up all the time,” she retorts as he slowly manoeuvres his hook through a sleeve.

He turns to her sharply, giving her a mock glare. “Pardon me lass, but you’re the one doing all the chaining!”

“That’s only so I’d know where to find you again,” she tells him, stepping forward to help him zip it up.

“At least I didn’t almost marry a  _monkey_ …” he answers, looking down at her.

She raises an eyebrow at him, unamused, “I don’t know about that. I seem to be dating one now!”

With that she turns and heads out the door, leaving him to follow behind.

He grins as he watches her walk off, knowing she’ll inevitably wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, knowing he has to lock up. He may have needed that compass a year ago, but now he knows exactly where he’ll find her.

 _Home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this yesterday, but my new job doesn’t afford me as much time during my lunch break.
> 
> In any case, I was super excited for this chapter for two reasons: a) Rumple and Hook clearing some of their tension and b) Belle and Hook’s new jobs. I’ve always thought Belle would make a fabulous historian and so I wanted to explore that with this, especially since it’s a nice complimentary job to Hook’s. Also it seems that not as many people visit the Storybrooke library so I wanted Belle to have something to do. This felt like a great way to do that.
> 
> The next present should be up on Saturday. So look forward to that! As usual, keep the suggestions coming. I know a few people wanted a Rumple gift, so here it was!
> 
> As usual, if you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns please let me know. If you enjoyed this please check out my stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


	12. Office Warming II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry visits Hook in his new office.

**Office Warming II**

With the amount of noise going on downstairs Hook almost doesn’t hear Henry enter the office, his tentative knock going unheard. It’s only when he says “Hey Killian!” the pirate looks up. 

“Henry,” he greets the boy with a tired smile. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for tonight?”

Hook gives the boy a once-over. He’s still dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt – nowhere near ready for the party Belle’s been planning. 

“I should…” Henry answers, taking a step forward. “But I thought you might need this.”

He holds up the suit travel bag in his hand. Hook gives him a confused look.

“It’s the clothes mom picked out for you,” Henry explains, handing it over. “I knew you’d be too busy to come home and change.”

“I thought I already had an outfit,” Hook replies as he hangs the bag on his hook. “The _tuxedo_?”

The word is foreign on his tongue. But the boy shrugs. “I think she found something better.”

“Did she now?” Hook asks playfully, examining the case.

“Actually, I got you a little something too.” Henry tells him bashfully. “It’s kind of an office warming present…”

“What are you talking about lad?” Hook asks, surprised by the gesture. “You didn’t have to!”

“I know,” Henry says, putting his backpack on the chair and opening it up. He reaches in and pulls out a rectangular package, handing it to the older man. “But I wanted to.”  

Hook takes it in his good hand, admiring the heft. Seeing Henry’s eager expression he smiles and goes to open it – first hanging his new outfit on his coat rack – before using his appendage to rip through the brown paper wrapping.

Having ripped a large gash in it, he moves the torn paper to reveal a wooden picture frame made up four smaller picture frames of varying sizes. In the smallest is a picture of Emma just before her morning coffee, still in pyjamas, her hair a tangled mess as she scowls into the camera. (It’s always been his favourite picture. Because now her face is the first thing he sees when he wakes up.)

Next to it, in a medium sized window is an image of Hook on the couch reading from his kindle while Henry sits beside him reading from his book of fairy tales. Hook’s eyes flash towards the boy before returning for the frame, it’s impossible but for a second they look like they could be related. (Not that he’d ever want to erase  ~~Baelfire~~  Neal from the boy’s memories.)   

The third frame shows him raising an eyebrow at the camera (looking like quite the handsome devil), behind him is Emma, clearly rolling her eyes. He remembers that night, they’d gone to Granny’s to celebrate Henry’s latest report card. (All As of course.)  

The last (and largest) image is one of all three of them, taken the first time mother and son took him to a photo booth, the three of them cramming into the tight space, Emma on his lap and Henry squeezed into his side. Judging from their faces, it was one of the last few they’d taken – Emma grinning as she defends herself from both Hook and Henry’s teasing. (If he remembers correctly, she’d kissed him to shut him up not long after.)

Touched, the pirate looks up to see Henry’s worried smile. His eyes soften and his lips curve into a smile as he says, “We look like a family.” 

Henry nods, before answering matter-of-factly, “Because we are.”

Both boy and man smile at each other, letting the moment sink in. Hook had seen glimpses of something in the young lad, but he hadn’t been able to put a name to it until now – much like his mother (and Hook for that matter), the younger Swan was searching for  _his_  family.

Catching a glimpse of the clock, Hook clears his throat. “Alright lad, you better go home and get dressed. Your mother will kill me if she catches you like this.”

"No she won’t," Henry retorts in disbelief. "You’re a pirate."

"Yes," the older man answers with a nod. "But you don’t live this long without learning how to pick your battles. Now,  _go!_ ”

Henry grins and nods, heading towards the door. Just as he’s about to step out, Hook interrupts him.

"Oh and Henry," the boy turns to look at the pirate. "Thanks."

The lad smiles shyly, shutting the door behind him. Hook picks up the frame once more, gazing at it with fondness. He loved every picture featured in it, but it was missing his favourite one of all. (Not that Henry  _or_  Emma would know.) He fishes out his phone for one more glimpse, pulling up the image he studies at least once a day. It’s one of both mother and son, as they stand on the beach gazing out at sea after a long picnic. Every time he sees the shot, it confirms what he’d felt that day as he’d quietly watched both of them: If you have a pirate has the right crew, he doesn’t need treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m baaaack! Thanks for all the lovely messages while I was away, it was very, very sweet of you guys. To warm up I thought I’d pick up this series since there are SO many more gifts I want to give sweet Killian. If you have a suggestion for a gift please shoot me a message or drop me a comment. I need a bit of inspiration because I have the big gifts planned, but I need little things to lead up to them. (Trust me, you are going to LOVE what I have in store.) 
> 
> As always, also send me any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns you may have about this fic. If you liked this please feel free to check out the rest of my work on Tumblr, ff.net and AO3!


	13. Office Warming III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma checks to see if Killian received her gift.

Hook’s barely changed into the white dress shirt Henry brought him when Emma steps into his office. Standing in the doorway she smiles knowingly as he slowly buttons up. After 300 years his right hand is more than skilled at the task. But when he gets halfway through he stops, giving himself the deep collar he’s used to. Emma just shakes her head at him.

“What do you think?” he asks, turning towards her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He drops his teasing tone when he sees the dress she’s wearing. It’s a deep shade he’s come to call  _Swan_  red, forever associating that colour with her, but the strapless cut is definitely more modern as it clings to her curves in the most flattering way possible, stopping an inch above her knees. (Though he’s of the firm belief this woman could make a potato sack look beautiful.) 

“Emma…” he says in all earnestness. “You look beautiful.”

Looking up at her face he sees her blush and smile shyly at the compliment. While she’s become used to his compliments, he still manages to surprise her with how much he means each and every one of them.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Emma finally replies as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Did Henry bring over the outfit I sent?”

“Aye,” Hook answers. “I’m about to get into it now.”

“Perfect,” she says, beaming at him with excitement. 

He arches one eyebrow suggestively before turning to the task at hand. Sensing her impatience he takes a few seconds longer to unzip the clothing case, dragging out the reveal longer than needed. He elicits the response he wants when she yells out, “Killian!” 

But as he takes it out he sees where her excitement is coming from: hanging in front of him is the exact same jacket he’d worn in the navy – medals and all. 

“Swan…” It’s all he can manage to get out. As usual, she’s taken his breath away.

“It’s your big day,” she fills in, getting up to join him. “I figured you should get a  _little_  dressed up.”

“Where did you get this?” Hook asks, the gesture still sinking in. 

“You can thank Belle for that actually,” Emma explains. “We looked up what you’d wear in the navy and then I had Gus, Marco’s tailor friend, make it. Funny story, he was one of the mice that helped Cinderella with  _her_  dress.” 

Glancing at him she sees that he’s still staring at the jacket in disbelief. Her face softens and she reaches down to grab his good hand, intertwining their fingers.

“You know you’re quite the hero now Jones,” she squeezes his fingers, “I thought you should start dressing like it.”

He simply brings their hands up to his lips and kisses her fingers. 

“Thanks.”

“It was nothing,” she protests, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. But before she does, she whispers in his ear. “I  _love_  a man in uniform.”

Before Hook can react, she’s given him a kiss and begun walking towards the door.

“Hurry up and get dressed!” she calls behind her. “You don’t want to miss your own party!”

 He watches as the door shuts behind her. He’d quickly gotten used to watching her retreating form – especially given how their first meeting went. But now he’s begun to enjoy it, especially knowing that now, unlike then, she’ll be waiting for him.

Eager to join her downstairs, Hook slides into his new jacket, marveling at how familiar it feels. It’s been a long,  _long_  time since he’s felt like a hero. But it’s not a feeling he’ll let go of any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is probably the last of the office warming gifts, mostly because I want to see Killian go off and experience other things. Though I am toying with the idea of writing a chapter featuring the office warming party itself? If you have a suggestion of a gift-giver or present he could receive at that, PLEASE let me know! I’m very open to suggestions right now, especially for small gifts. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, shoot them my way! If not, feel free to enjoy my other work on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


	14. Bottle Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smee wants to congratulate his captain on his new job.

 

Glancing around the room Hook is surprised to see that so many of Storybrooke’s citizens have shown up for the opening. He hadn’t said anything to Emma, but he’d been nervous about that. He may not have been as notorious as the Evil Queen, but he’d been a pretty good pirate – and people weren’t always too happy when they’d encountered him and his crew. 

Nonetheless, it looks like everyone is having a good time. They’re helping themselves to the food and drink and the conversations have been flowing. 

"Nice threads," Grumpy offers, as he brushes past Hook and Emma on his way to the bar. It’s not the first compliment he’s received that night. David had smiled knowingly, clearly Emma’s confidante, while Snow had added, "You look quite dashing Killian." (Baby Neal had simply gurgled appreciatively, reaching for one of Hook’s medallions.)

"Someone’s in a hurry," Emma jokes, stepping back as Hook moves towards her in his effort to adjust. Catching his eye she gives him a flirtatious smile. "Though he’s not wrong."

His cheeks begin to burn, even as he smiles at her.  _He_ 's usually the one complimenting  _her_. “I could say the same for you,  _Swan_.”

They hold eye contact, almost daring the other to blink first. Surprisingly it’s the  _saviour_ who looks away first, her eyes flicking down toward her wine glass. 

Hook follows her gaze. Noticing that it’s near-emptiness, he reaches down for it. His fingers brushing hers as he moves to take the glass from her hand. “Need a refill,  _Love_?”

She grins mischievously, finishes what’s left and hands her glass over to him. “Thanks…”

He takes a reluctant step back, the sudden loss of her body heat making it harder for him to actually move toward the bar. But he does so anyway, anxious to return to Emma’s side.

Luckily the bartender recognises him, instantly going to open a new bottle of red wine. As Hook waits for the man to pour Emma’s drink he is joined by a familiar face.

"Hi Captain," Smee says, greeting him shyly. "Great party."

He turns to find his old bo’sun all dressed up in a dark suit and tie – though he still has his red hat on.

"Smee!" Hook exclaims, genuinely thrilled to see the man. "How are you mate?"

"Good!" Smee replies. "I’m actually a barber now."

"That’s wonderful!" The pirate replies. "You always did have a lot of skill with a shaving blade."

Surprised and pleased by the compliment, Smee blushes and clears his throat. “Th-Thanks…”

Just then, the bartender returns with Hook’s glass of wine and he turns to take it “I better get back to…”

He trails off as he catches Emma’s eye across the room, and she shoots him a small smile before focusing her attention back on Phillip and Aurora.

"Actually Captain, I wanted to talk you about her," Smee says, quickly figuring out the reason for the pirate’s sudden distraction. "About Emma."

The use of saviour’s name has the desired effect. Instantly, Hook’s attention snaps back to his former crewmember. “What about Emma?”

Smee smiles at the protective edge in the pirate’s voice. “Oh I just wanted to say that I – that _we_ – are really happy you’re together now.”

Hook doesn’t say anything. Instead he just studies the man next to him. The silence spurs Smee to keep talking. “Captain, if I may, you’ve lost a lot of people in your life. It’s nice to finally see you happy. I never thought I’d see that.”

After a few long seconds, Hook breaks into a soft smile. “Thank you, Smee. That means a lot.”

"You’re welcome sir," the other man replies, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Also there’s one other thing."

"Yes?" Hook says, arching an eyebrow. It’s clear he’s impatient to return to Emma’s side.

"I got you something," Smee says bringing out a brown paper gift bag.

"Oh." Hook says, surprised. He sets the glass of wine down on the bar so he can reach into it with his good hand. As he does, his fingers graze a cool, glass surface. Hook quickly fishes the object out to reveal… a ship trapped in a glass bottle.

"It’s the Jolly Roger," Smee announces excitedly. "Well, a  _statue_  of the Jolly Roger. This way you’ll always be our captain.”

Hook doesn’t reply right away, too busy studying his new present.

" What do you think?" Smee asks nervously after a few more seconds have gone by.

"It’s perfect," Hook says, putting the present down and looking Smee in the eye. "Thank you."

Smee blushes, before taking a step back. “I’ll let you get back to your party now, Captain.”

"Have a good night Smee," the pirate says warmly as he places his present back in the bag, which he then hangs on his hook. Then, grabbing Emma’s wine he makes his way back to her.

Luckily when he gets to her, Emma is standing by herself.

"What took you so long?" She asks, taking her drink from him.

"I ran into Smee," he explains, holding up the brown bag. "He wanted to give me his present." 

"That’s so sweet of him." Emma replies, handing back her wine glass so she can look at what it is.

Hook watches as she takes out the bottle and examines it closely.

"It’s your ship…" She whispers, still studying it.

"That it is,  _Love_.” He replies, smiling at her.

"What?" she asks, feeling his gaze on her.

"It’s nothing," he replies, brushing it off. "Smee said he thought he’d never see me this happy."

Emma puts the bottle back into the bag before looking him in the eye and asking, “Are you? Happy?”

Hook just smiles, leaning down to kiss her. Pulling away he asks, “Does that answer your question,  _Swan_?”

At his words a mischievous glint comes into her eye. “Sorry… I didn’t actually get what you said. Could you repeat that?”

Hook grins at her words, moving to kiss her. But he stops at the sound of David clearing their throat. Turning, they see Snow grinning at them knowingly, while David tries not to make eye contact with either of them. Baby Neal is passed out on his shoulder.

"Killian. Emma. We just wanted to let you know, we’re going." David says matter-of-factly.

"It was a great party," Snow says, before adding. "Oh and don’t worry, Henry’s staying over at our place tonight."

Almost on cue, Henry appears, already decked out in his coat and scarf.

"Bye Mom! Bye Killian!" He gives Killian and Emma hugs before following his grandparents out the door.

 As they watch her family leave, Hook slides his hand into hers, threading their fingers together. Once Henry is out the door, he gives her hand a tug, taking a step towards the stairs to his office.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks, following his lead.

Hook answers her when they get to the foot of the stairs. “I think your earlier question is in need of a  _longer_ response.”

Emma replies with a smile, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 

"Good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the sporadic updates you guys. It’s been a crazy couple of months. I’ve been playing with this gift idea for a while, I definitely wanted Smee to give Hook something and this seemed like a good enough idea. This goes without saying, but if you have an idea of a gift PLEASE send it to me. I want to keep churning out as many of these as I can and I feel like there’s at least two more gifts before I can hit my Thanksgiving gifts. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, please feel free to let me know!I’m super thankful for your kind reviews and responses, sometimes they’re just he pick-me-up I need to get through the day. 
> 
> And as usual, if you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other fics. They’re all up on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
